1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of electrical test equipment and more specifically to the area of voltage measurement devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various instruments have been developed to measure DC voltage levels. Instruments, such as voltmeters, oscilloscopes, test lights and logic probe indicators, are frequently used in automotive applications to troubleshoot for various electrical faults. On the whole, such instruments are adequate and useful but each are dedicated to a particular type of measurement. In addition, such separate instruments are generally inconvenient to use on vehicles since they offer a number of ranges and scales to select from; and require the operator to shift attention from the probe location to the instrument to set up and read the instrument.